


Shooting Stars

by NephilimGirl01



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon and Merle Dixon are Young, Daryl Dixon is a Softie, Good Sibling Merle Dixon, Other, Protective Merle Dixon
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimGirl01/pseuds/NephilimGirl01
Summary: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuutálom az összefoglalókat. Vagyis inkább azok utálnak engem...





	Shooting Stars

Marhára nem volt kedvem újra végig hallgatni a részeg apám cirkuszát, így inkább kiültem a kertbe, a nyirkos fűre és rá gyújtottam egy cigire, majd egy újabbra és egy újabbra. Már éppen az utolsóra gyújtottam volna, mikor leültek a két oldalamra.

\- Megvagy húgi? - bökött oldalra Daryl halvány mosollyal, mire megrántottam a vállam. Ránéztem a fiatalabbik bátyámra és még a sötétben is láttam az arcán lévő ütésnyomot, Merleén ugyan úgy, amitól összeszorult a torkom és egy pillanatra nem kaptam levegőt.

\- Hanyadikat szívod? - kérdezte Merle kirántva a gondolataim közül, mire oda nyújtottam neki a koporsószeget, ő pedig beleszívott.

\- Kiszámolja? - néztem fel az égre, majd halványan elmosolyodtam. - Hullócsillag - mutattam, mire a fiúk is felnéztek.

\- Tudod mit mondanak a hullócsillagokról? - karolt át Merle, mire kíváncsian néztem rá.

\- Most komolyan neki is élőadod ezt a tanmesét? - morogta Daryl, én pedig oldalba böktem, majd megfogtam a kezét.

\- Miért mit mondanak a hullócsillagokról? - néztem fel az idősebbik bátyámra.

\- Darylt nem érdekli - nézett az ég felé incselkedő félmosollyal, mire Daryllel a szemünket forgattuk.

\- De Merle - másztam mögé és hátulról átöleltem a nyakát. - engem érdekel - nyavajogtam, mint kiskoromban. - És mindketten tudjuk, hogy én vagyok a kedvenc kishúgod.

\- Te vagy az egyetlen kishúgom - nézett rám értetlenül.

\- Na látod! - adtam puszit az arcára, majd újra letelepedtem kettejük közzé. - Na, mondd el! - kérleltem Daryl vállára hajtott fejjel.

\- Hát jó! - sóhajtott fel drámaian. - Egyszer azt mondták, hogy a hullócsillagok igazából cigaretta csikkek, amiket az angyalok dobnak el, mielőtt a nagyfőnök odafent rajtakaphatná őket, hogy füstölnek.

\- Ez komoly? - kérdeztem széles mosollyal az arcomon.

\- Halál komoly - bólintott Merle.

\- Ez nagyon tetszik - vágtam hanyatt magam a füvön. - De komolyan, nem értem mi bajod van Daryl.

\- Az, hogy nem vagyok tíz éves - feküdt le mellém és Merle is így tett.

\- Én sem vagyok annyi - néztem rá duzzogva, majd a következő pillanatban összerezzentem, ahogy valami összetört a házban.

\- Semmi baj - simított végig Daryl a karomon. - kitombolja magát, iszik még néhány pohárral utána úgyis kidől.

\- Nem hagyjuk, hogy bántsom - adott puszit Merle a fejem tetejére.

\- Ígéritek? - néztem fel rájuk.

\- Megígérjük.

\- Utálom, hogy ezt teszi veletek, és azt, hogy miattam is kaptok - súgtam alig hallhatóan miközben könnyek csípték a szemem. 

\- Inkább mi kapjunk - dünnyögte Daryl, mire azonnal felültem. 

\- Nem! - csattantam fel majdnem kiabálva, mire ők is követték a példám. - Nem akarom, hogy még én miattam is kapjatok, helyettem. Ez nem igazságos - néztem fel az égre, ahonnan újabb és újabb csillagok hullottak alá. - Valaki sokat bagózik - nevettem fel keserűen, mire Merle átkarolt. 

\- Mint te - borzolta össze a hajamat, én pedig egy Ez most komoly? tekintettel néztem fel rá. 

\- Bagoly mondja. Tudjátok - szólaltam meg egy hosszúra nyúlt csend után. - néha a fejemet tudnám verni a falba, hogy két ilyen idióta testvérrel áldott meg a sors - mondtam halvány mosollyal, mire mindketten felhorkantak. -, de nem tudom mihez kezdenék nélkületek. A francba is szeretlek titeket! - nevettem fel, majd átkaroltam a nyakukat és puszit nyomtam mindkettejük arcára.


End file.
